With You By My Side
by Rabbitpoo
Summary: Response to the 50 Themed Fairy Tale Drabble.
1. 21 Unlikely Gift

With You By My Side

21. Unlikely Gift

_Usagi, _

_Meet me at the Arcade this afternoon four p.m._

Usagi read the note that she found on her desk this morning when she arrived late to school, as usual. It was left unsigned. Unfortunately, detention lasted until 3:50 p.m. Meaning if Usagi didn't run now, there would be no hope for her being to the Arcade on time.

So, Usagi ran: Blonde pig tales flying behind her wildly. Her mind was only on getting to the arcade. She was so distracted she didn't notice the man who was walking right in front of her.

Unfortunately, she slammed right into his back causing Usagi to fall backwards and the man to stagger forward.

"OUCH!" Usagi whined.

The man sighed at the whine, "Odango, you klutz. Watch where you are going."

Usagi quickly sobered up, "Baka! Try walking faster!"

"Listen klutz, try ramming me in the chest that way I can catch you and you don't get hurt," Mamoru stiffened and blushed. _Did I really just say that? He thought._

_Oh my god! Did he just say that!? _Usagi thought, _No way. He's toying with me! But then why is he blushing . . ._

Usagi just glared at him, "I'm already late, baka!" With that she turned on her heel, and ran away. Not far though, the arcade was just around the corner.

Usagi entered the arcade to find her best friends and their guy friends all standing in a circle.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted cheerfully, "What's going on? What is everyone looking at?" She approached her friends.

No one said anything.

"Heys? Rei? Ami? Makoto? Minako?" None of them responded to her. She saw a book with a note written on it that said:

_To my dearest friends,_

_Love, Motoki_

The last thing Usagi heard was the arcade doors open and close before the room was covered in a blue glow.

(307 Words)


	2. 6 Illusions

With You By My Side

6. Illusions

_Oh my god! It's okay Usagi. Just stay calm. You need to stay calm._ Usagi thought to herself. She had awoken to find herself in the front yard of what appeared to be a house made of candy! She was now pacing in front of the house wide-eyed and in debate.

"Ami always makes a list of pros or cons before doing something like this," Usagi was talking out loud to herself, "Maybe I should start. First of all, I walked into an Arcade full of my friends who were not speaking to me. Second, Motoki left us with a book. Third, a weird blue light sprouted from the book. Fourth, I woke up in front of a house made of candy. So. . ." Usagi paused. "It really wouldn't be so bad to try some. . ." Usagi's eyes shone brightly as she looked back at the house. Then logic hit her again, "I should see if someone lives here! DUH, Usagi!"

With that Usagi went and knocked on the candy made home. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

She waited a few seconds. "Is anyone home?" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The door had swung open a bit. Usagi couldn't stop herself, she walked into the house. She was amazed to find all kinds of sweets inside the house. With hearts in her eyes, Usagi ran to the nearest dessert she could find and devoured it. She was so consumed with the delicious sweets she didn't hear the door close behind her.

"I'm glad you are enjoying my food, my dear." There stood a petite chubby old woman. Usagi stopped devouring immediately and turned to smile to the old woman, "Your sweets are very delicious." _Nothing compares to Makoto's cooking though,_ Usagi thought to herself.

"Well, continue eating, my dear, enjoy," the old woman had a little smirk on her face.

Usagi grinned, "Oh really! Thank you!" She went back to devouring her sweets.

Hours later Usagi sat on the floor, hands on her stomach, "Oh. . . I ate WAY too much!"

The old woman just continued to smirk, "It looks like the main course is ready to be cooked."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked curiously.

"You."

"WHAT!?" Usagi began to freak and stood up too quickly causing her to fall down again. The candy home seemed to disappear before Usagi's eyes as an old wooden shack seemed to take it's place.

At this point realization it her, "It was just an illusion!?"

Word Count: 412


	3. 25 Hero

With You By My Side

25. Hero

Her screams could be heard from miles away.

_Usagi!_ Mamoru thought desperately.

He had been wondering around in a forest for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, he had stumbled across a path. Now, he was following it at the speed of light to get to Usagi.

Her voice had led him to a weathered-down shack. There was an old looking woman who was walking back and forth from the shack to a cauldron that was outside.

_She has Usagi in a cauldron! God only knows how that happened._ Mamoru sighed and shook his head. _What a gal. _

He observed the old woman. She appeared to be of no threat to him. She went into the shack and Mamoru approached Usagi. She was bound and sitting in the cauldron which was hanging over a fire. He put his hands on his hips and whispered, "Klutz, how do you end up in these situations?" He lifted her from the cauldron, setting her on the ground. He knelt next to her, untying her bounds.

She stopped her wailing to look at him in wonder, "Baka?"

He gave her a light smile.

_Baka's my hero! _she thought with stars in her eyes.

Word Count: 199


	4. 28 Orb

With You By My Side

28. Orb

"Odango, I think it's time to go," Mamoru said to Usagi, who had her feet in the lake.

He had gotten them back onto the path. The old woman proved to be alittle bit of a problem but he handled it well. She launched a few pans at him and he ran away making sure Usagi wasn't hurt along the way. Since then, he climbed a tree and saw a castle in the distance that they were heading towards now. At least until Usagi went to the lake.

"Oh baka, shut up! Come and look at this," Usagi called to him in a curious tone.

Mamoru walked to Usagi, kneeling down next to her, "What is it?"

"Look," she said with a look of wonder.

Mamoru seemed much more interested to look at the sound of her voice. She held the object in both of her hands. Usagi and Mamoru reflection stared back at them. Usagi in her school girl uniform and Mamoru in his business wear: black slacks, white button down t-shirt and blue tie. "Wow, Usagi. You found an orb," Mamoru said.

Usagi, with her wondrous cerulean blue eyes, asked, "What's an orb?"

Mamoru's cobalt blue eyes were watching the orb change from red to blue to green to yellow then back to red over and over again, " Usagi it's -" Suddenly, his eyes were wide, "look!"

Usagi turned back to the orb and gasped. The orb was no longer changing color but held an image of Rei and Jadeite.

Word Count: 254


	5. 31 Riddles

With You By My Side

31. Riddle

"God Jade! Why do you always get into trouble!" Rei was yelling to Jadeite, the guy who was totally obsessed with her and she secretly had a crush on him, but wouldn't tell a soul.

"Oh well excuse me Pyro, not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut!" Jadeite yelled back to Rei.

"You know what your problem is? Your testosterone is why too high! 'Oh yes your Highness. I can do anything. I'm the great and powerful Jadeite. I will hid your town of it's evil!' Oh PLEASE!" Rei argued and mocked him.

Jadeite turned on his heel to Rei, "Listen here missy, I couldn't just let the damn town die because of some stupid dwarf who nobody is willing to fight." They resumed to their walking.

"Oh! You mean you won't let the people pay the dwarf tax for owning the land?"

"All we have to do is solve the riddle and the town is free and we can get back to looking for the others."

"I know that the town needs to be saved but couldn't we go about it another way. I don't know, like fighting the dwarves?"

"Apparently not, Rei."

"Jade, look," Rei grabbed Jadeite by the shoulder and to turn him around, "I just don't think -"

"Rei, there it is!" Jadeite looked happily at the small cottage behind Rei and quickly went to go look at it.

Rei was bewildered for a moment, "Hey!" And went to follow Jadeite.

"Rei! He has it posted up on the door," Jadeite was almost giddy.

"You know, you and Odango have a lot in common. Getting excited over a riddle. It's kind of childish." Rei stood behind Jadeite with her arms folded across her chest.

"Pryo, hush! I'm thinking!"

"Jadeite, let me read it!" Rei shoved Jadeite out of the way. She studied the riddle for what seemed like an instant before she turned to Jadeite, who was still on the ground and said, "You need to think about the answer!?" Rei was amused. It was so easy! "Jadeite the answer's light, you idiot!"

"REI! Why do you have to ruin everything!" Jadeite whined.

"You are like Usagi."

Word Count: 363


	6. 24 Pixie

With You By My Side

24. Pixie

The orb shined yellow right before Usagi and Mamoru's amazed eyes. In the orb they saw Minako only she wasn't quite herself.

Minako was walking around in circles. "OH MY GOD! I HAVE WINGS!" She couldn't take her eyes off her new wings. "They are so shiny!" Her wings were shining a blend of metallic yellow and orange.

"AH!" Minako fell down from all the spinning around. Once her head stopped spinning she noticed that she was sitting up in a tree. "How did I get all the way up here?" Minako went to stand on the branch she had moments ago collapsed onto. "I am so far up!" She hugged the tree in fear. Only her arms barely went around the tree. To her shock and fear she realized she was small. Very small. Out of fear Minako walked backward. Unfortunately, she stumbled off the branch and was falling backwards right towards the ground.

"AHHH!" She yelled. "That wasn't as bad as I expected," Minako said trying to stand up.

"Minako?" a familiar voice asked.

Minako turned her head. To her humiliation there was Kunzite, her longest lasting crush.

"You're a pixie?!"

"A WHAT!?!" All of a sudden she felt light headed. Then everything went black.

Word Count: 207


	7. 34 Poison Apple

With You By My Side

34. Poison Apple

Their in front of her. It was tempting her. Its shine was radiating the whole room. Such a small thing. Yet Ami only saw the bright red apple sitting in front of her. She had found a petite cottage. Seven midgets lived there.

_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ Ami thought upon entering the cottage. Their was no sign of an evil Queen that could have poisoned the temptation sitting in front of her. The dwarves were hospital enough but they didn't have food for her to eat. . .

_If only I had eaten at lunch today. Darn Zoisite! And his stupidity! If he didn't need my help studying I wouldn't be in this predicament! _Ami sighed straightening her back.

She peered at the apple. _This is all an illusion anyway!_ She determined. She reached in front of her. The apple shined so brightly in her hand. She could taste the juicy apple before she even bit it.

"Yum . . ." Ami said. _This is even better than I imagined it!_

"My lady!" a dwarf exclaimed.

"She didn't eat that apple. Did she?" another dwarf entered the room inquiring.

Sure enough, Ami had collapsed onto the petite couch.

A third dwarf entered, seeing Ami collapsed and a bright red apple on the ground, "NO!!!" the dwarf whined, "Not another Snow White episode!"

Word Count: 224


	8. 29 Castle

With You By My Side

29. Castle

The orb stopped glowing.

Mamoru and Usagi just stared at the orb with blank looks.

Seconds gone by in silence.

Mamoru blinked.

Usagi breathed. "Why didn't we see Makoto?" Usagi's vibrant blue eyes turned to Mamoru's questioningly. Mamoru inhaled slowly and peered at Usagi. _Does she even know what she does to me. Her eyes are so . . . So, beautiful . . . So, captivating . . . So, -_

Usagi began to wail, "BAKA WHERE'S MY FRIEND!"

Mamoru jumped out of his skin and cringed. He covered his ears, "ODANGO!"

Usagi stopped wailing and started sniffling, "Baka. . . Why didn't I see Makoto?"

"Well, klutz," he said thoughtfully putting his head in his chin, "Maybe Makoto hasn't woken up yet?"

Usagi stared at him. Mamoru could hear the rusty wheels in her head turning.

She glared at him before she nodded, "I hope you are right. I hope Makoto is okay . . ." Usagi's mood became sober with concern for her friend.

"Come on," Mamoru gestured for her to follow him, "We have to find shelter before dusk and we have a long way to go."

Getting up Usagi asked, "How do you know?"

Finding the path with Usagi following he replied, "I don't. But we are still in the forest, so it has to be a little ways."

"Oh," was all Usagi could say as they continued along the path.

The sun was just beginning to set behind the hills when Mamoru stopped. Usagi, not paying attention, walked right into him with a thud.

"Ugh!" Usagi's hands went to nurture her nose, "Baka, why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Usagi looked at him only to see him staring straight ahead. Usagi went to look as well, "What is . . . Wow."

There before them the forest ended. There was a small town that resembled the kingdom of Sleeping Beauty. There behind the town in the distance was a castle of glistening white.

"Amazing," was all Mamoru could say. For this was the exact castle that appeared in his dreams.

Word Count: 347

AN: I dont like Author's Notes, I think they take away from the story but I will be making exceptions. I would really like it if you have any thoughts after each chapter to let me know what you think. If my ideas suck, you hate the story, it's not bad, you love it, whatever you want to say. I am taking a creative writing class and this would really help me out. I appreciate whatever feedback I get. Thank you!

-Rabbitpoo


	9. 41 Magic Dress

With You By My Side

41. Magic Dress

Usagi stumbled into finding the most elegant dress she had ever seen. It was low cut but not too low. It was an elegant shade of white. Why she decided to invade her hospital guests privacy she didn't know, but she felt that it was worth it.

Between her and Mamoru they had convinced the King, Queen and the Kingdom's three guardian fairies that they were not hostile but actually just very lost and without a guide. They agreed to let them stay and gave them permission to go anywhere in the castle. Still Usagi felt as though she was invading their privacy.

_What kinda girl really sneaks around into other peoples' closets?!_ Usagi berated herself.

"You should try on the dress."

Usagi jumped out of her skin, "WHAT?!?" She hugged the garment to herself and spun around. She came face-to-face with Merry-Weather, the blue mini-fairy.

"Go on, Miss Usagi. You may enjoy the feel of a magic dress."

Wide eyed Usagi asked, "Really? . . . Magical?"

"Of course my dear. That dress has been in that closet forgotten for centuries. It's about time someone wore it," Merry-Weather said nonchalantly. She pushed Usagi into a room, "Now go on!"

Usagi let herself be pushed into a room connected to the closet. She stared at the dress before deciding to put it on.

_Silk. I can't believe I am wearing a silk dress!!!_ Usagi thought excitedly.

"Come now, girl. Let me see!"

Usagi slowly walked back into the room. The dress hugged her in all the right places.

"Oh my!" Merry-Weather looked at the beautiful petite girl. "You look -"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Usagi gasped as the door went to open. Mamoru poked his head into the room. He smiled, "Merry-Weather, have you seen Usagi?"

_What?! Is he for real? I'm standing right next to her!_

Merry-Weather turned in Usagi's direction. Mamoru followed her eyes and blinked, "Merry-Weather?" he paused, "Um, . . . So, have you seen her?"

Merry-Weather smiled at the invisible Usagi, "No, Mamoru, but I will help you look for her."

"Thank you."

They both turned to leave. Merry-Weather winked at Usagi before the door closed.

Usagi ran to the mirror. What she saw in the mirror excited her. For her reflection was there one moment and gone the next.

Word Count: 384


	10. 7 Curse

With You By My Side

7. Curse

KNOCK! "Mamoru can I come in?" Usagi asked shyly.

"Yeah, come in!" Mamoru yelled to her.

Usagi saw the sexy man alive shirtless. Usagi stared at his muscular and toned body.

Mamoru smirked at Usagi, "Did you just want to see me naked or was their something else?"

Usagi blushed a fine shade of red, "Baka! You aren't naked!"

He glided over to stand in front of her, "No, but I was working on it."

She let herself become lost in his midnight blue eyes. She only pulled her gaze away when she noticed a green light. She held up the orb to his face, which was surprisingly close to hers.

Mamoru blinked. He looked to the green orb that was in his face. "Odango, how can I see anything that close?"

She moved the orb away from his face, "It's Makoto. She's in a dark castle. spinning a thread of gold."

Mamoru made eye contact with Usagi and both said, "Rumpelstillskin." (AN: I'm sorry I don't know how to spell it. So I'm going to call him Rumpel. FYI: I'm sorry if I get the story line wrong but it's all good. . . Right?) And looked into the orb . . .

Makoto's hair was no longer in it's ponytail but was down. She was spinning a thread into gold. _I hate Rumpel._ She thought angrily.

The little man named Rumpel was as evil as they come. Makoto had woken up and he told her that they had already made a pack. He would give her the power to spin a golden thread so that she could marry her prince IF she gave him her first born.

_This is incredibly stupid. I HATE this fairytale._ _Why am I so cursed! I bet the other girls are in a better place. I should be in Cinderella! _Makoto angrily continued spinning her golden thread as Rumpel rambled on and on.

Rumpel had an evil smile on his face, "You are lucky you ran into me. Or that I found you either way you want to look at it," he began pacing, "You know could always stay here with me in the castle," at this, steam started coming out of Makoto's ears, "there is plenty of place for you here in the castle. You could have your own wing if you really wanted. We would have to shared the same chambers, of course," Makoto involuntary flinched as if to throw up. "What does that good for nothing Prince Nephrite have that every -"

"Nephrite, you said?"

Rumpel turned to looked at her inquisitively, "Yes, Prince Nephrite, the 'love of your life' as you so stated."

Makoto was shocked. _I said 'He was the love of my life'!?_ Makoto began to feel herself blush as she began to daydream.

While Makoto was daydreaming Rumpel, had walked up to her. She was shocked to feel pressure on her breast. Pissed that he dared touched her, Makoto grabbed his throat.

Rumpel was flailing, gasping for air. Only when he had reached a deep purple did Makoto throw him into a wall. Newly inspired, she began spinning faster. _Damn that cursed man to hell!_

Word Count: 536


	11. 4 Masquerade

With You By My Side

4. Masquerade

She was quite a sight. _Where did she fine that dress?_ His Usagi had amazed him yet again. He greeted her at the bottom of the grand staircase.

_There are so many people here._ Usagi thought as she walked down to the grand staircase looking out at all the guests the King and Queen had invited. Her palms were getting sweaty. She felt herself shacking with nerves and that when she saw him. Even though they wore masks they knew each other. _My Mamoru!_ He swept her off her feet.

"My Princess."

"My Prince."

Cerulean met midnight blue.

"May I have this dance," Mamoru bowed.

Usagi smiled at him and curtsied, "You may."

He took her hand and they danced as if there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

Word Count: 138


	12. 10 Beautiful Garden

With You By My Side

10. Beautiful Garden

_I get the feeling like we will have to leave this gorgeous place soon._ Usagi became sad at the thought. She began to walk aimlessly through the garden. She paused at each plant examining it. Literally thinking of nothing.

Mamoru could see Usagi's image clearly. Unlike Usagi, his mind was running with thoughts. _I can't believe Motoki did this to us. Usa has been sad more often then I have ever seen her before. Of course, I didn't really know her before now. . . . Maybe that was Motoki's point? I'll never know. . . _

_But she sure is beautiful. She is the definition of beauty. Surprisingly complex too, but I suppose all women are. And intelligent and loyal and bright and cheerful and . . . My Usa. _

Mamoru saw a beautiful Usagi.

Usagi admired the beautiful garden.

Word Count: 140


	13. 12 Mirror Mirror On The Wall

With You By My Side

12. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Zoisite stood before a mirror. This was definitely not his scene. He wasn't used to getting answers from a superstitious object. He preferred researching, digging (in books of course) for information.

_This is ridiculous._

He impatiently tapped his foot.

_Wasn't the evil Queen suppose to be asking this question anyway. . . How did the story get so twisted that I AM here and not her . . . Maybe it's because I don't know who I am supposed to be rescuing with a kiss._

Zoisite stopped his tapping and strolled up to the mirror. He sighed in defeat before asking, "Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

Zoisite counted five seconds and the mirror didn't respond. Six. . . Seven. . . Eight

"That all depends on what attributes make a woman fair."

He was taken of guard he expected a direct easy answer. "Is that what you are supposed to say?"

"You think somebody writes these scripts? Would you be here if this were going according to the script?"

_Good point._ "Can't you just tell me the girl I'm supposed to save?"

"You asked 'Who was the fairest of them all.' Not who's the chick I'm supposed to save."

"You're a witty one."

The mirror didn't respond.

"Right. . . Can I change my question?"

". . . What are you doing in a fairytale for goodness sake!"

"HEY! Just tell me who the freakin gal is! I have to get back and study for my final Organic Chemistry exam!"

The mirror once again didn't respond. Instead, the black mirror changed colors and formed images. Zoisite could make out a glass coffin with a dwarf smoking on a pipe sitting on top of it. In the distance, there was a particularly small cottage.

"I know what story I'm in, thank you. Can we get to the girl?"

The mirror went black again, "You know, you for prince you are very pushy."

"Give me a break."

Again the mirror changed colors and formed images. This time Zoisite saw a face. Her face. The hair that was undeniably blue, the soft facial features, and pink lips. _Ami._

Zoisite felt himself blush.

"Not the girl you wanted to save?" the mirror asked.

"Just not the girl I thought I was supposed to love."

Word Count: 387


	14. 2 Runaway

With You By My Side

2. Runaway

Wind was fierce against her face. Hot tears were running down her face. Her hair flailing behind her.

It was difficult for him to keep up with her. He kept calling to her. She never stopped or turned to face him. He wouldn't give up. He persisted.

A glistening white castle came into view. He felt himself call to her again. This time she stopped and so did he.

She slowly turned to face him. He waited in anticipation. "Mamoru?" He could see her tears. "Mamoru."

"Princess?"

"MAMORU!"

Mamoru jerked awake. He sat straight up.

"Woo!" Usagi moved away from him as fast as she could so she didn't get hit. _He's sweating. It must have been an intense dream._

Mamoru held his head in his hands.

"Hey Sleepy! I made you breakfast!' Usagi announced proudly.

Mamoru took a moment to realize what was going on around him. His princess didn't say his name his Usagi did. He smiled. So, she made him breakfast. He started laughing.

Usagi frowned. "Don't laugh!"

Mamoru just laughed harder.

Usagi was to the point of tears, "BAKA!"

Mamoru stopped laughing only long enough to notice Usagi was about to cry, "Don't cry, Odango." _My princess was crying too. I wonder what she was running away from…_

Word Count: 212


	15. 37 Fairy

With You By My Side

37. Fairy

Kunzite sat against a tree. He was still in the forest. Minako had collapsed in his hand. He smiled at the small pixie in his hand. _She's so beautiful._

Kunzite was so lost in his thoughts about Minako that he didn't notice that he was being surrounded until they swarmed him.

He stood up quickly and took a defensive position; all the while Minako was secure in his hand.

Fairies had invaded his personal space. Hundreds of tiny, shiny fairies.

Kunzite glared at them. A fairy flew to his face. Staying only a couple inches away. "Our quarrel is not with you but with that pixie."

Kunzite blinked. _Minako hasn't been in this realm long enough to cause any trouble. _"What has she done to offend you?"

"That is none of your concern. Give us the pixie and we will spare you."

"Spare me? Ha! That's a joke. I'll take you all before you lay a hand on her."

Almost instantly, Kunzite was wrapped in thin rope. _At least I still have Minako._ Kunzite thought desperately.

"You are now our enemy as well," the chief fairy announced. All the little fairies cheered.

Minako awoke to the sound of cheers. She slowly opened her eyes. She found darkness. She closed her eyes again and screamed. Suddenly, she could see through the darkness. She saw hundreds of little fairies. The ring-leader was pointing towards the ground. Minako turned to see where he was pointing. Minako gasped.

There was Kunzite, on the ground wrapped in rope. The sight brought tears to Minako's eyes.

Soon, she felt as though someone had taken over her body. She was now out of Kunzite's hand. She said something incoherent and everything was covered in orange light.

Kunzite watched in amazement.

When Minako opened her eyes the fairies had disappeared. Kunzite was freed of the ropes. She turned to face him and met his shoulder. Somehow she had grown back to regular height. In the corner of her eye, she saw the glittering of her wings.

Kunzite felt as though he had lost all thought. All he saw was Minako. He lifted her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. He felt her gasp before kissing him back. Kunzite slowly broke the gentle kiss and looked deeply into her eyes.

Once again their lips met. Except this time, it was a passionate kiss.

Word Count: 396


	16. 8 Wish

With You By My Side

8. Wish

In rejoice, the town threw a party. _You know I don't even know the name of this town_. Rei thought to herself as she looked up at the cloudless sky. The stars were brightly shining. The music from the party was in the background. She could hear Jadeite retelling the story.

_He is such an exaggerator! _Rei thought smiling shaking her head.

She turned her head towards the sky again, closing her eyes. Rei felt the breeze on her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

_A shooting star! _Excitedly Rei closed her eyes tight and made a wish.

"I'd hate to think that you are avoiding my story-telling."

Rei jumped. "Jadeite."

He smirked at her.

"Maybe if you told the truth I would be more interested!" Rei turned, her nose in the air.

Jadeite laughed. "You know it would be dull and no one would listen."

Rei turned to respond and was faced with a rose. "Huh?"

Jadeite just smiled, "For you."

Rei slowly took the rose, a blush coming to her face as she inhaled the roses' fragrance.

"My wish came true," Jadeite said shyly. Before Rei could say anything, Jadeite smiled and walked away waving, "So you don't ruin the moment."

Rei glared at his retreating figure. Once he was out of sight, she smiled at the rose, inhaling its fragrance once again. _My wish came true!_

Word Count: 223


	17. 23 Charm

With You By My Side

23. Charm

They were getting out about the town. Usagi was trying all the different types of food while Mamoru was being a tourist.

"Odango, you know how fat you are going to get?"

"O BAKA! … It is soooo good." Usagi turned her sky blue eyes up at him in complete content. She was munchin' on an egg roll.

"Ugh, please we just had noodles!"

"You know you want one!" Usagi teased.

Mamoru's face scrunched up. "Odango, gross. You are gonna get as big as a whale!"

After swallowing the egg roll, Usagi responding defensively, "BAKA! I AM not fat! Haven't you noticed?" With this Usagi posed like a model, she put her hands above her head and arched her back.

All Mamoru could do was stare, mouth hanging open.

Usagi couldn't suppress her giggles. Mamoru abruptly turned on his heels and walked away. _Worked like a charm!_

"Hey Baka! Wait up!" Usagi called after him still giggling.

Word Count: 157


	18. 44 Trickster

With You By My Side

44. Trickster

The sleeves of her jade green dress hung off of her shoulders. The bottom hem was cut from the twigs in the forest. She was dripping with sweat.

"It's like I'm in a desert not the forest." Makoto thought despairingly, her head cast downward.

Suddenly, she looked up. In the distance, there was a large oak tree. Makoto was in awe. She walked slowly towards it. The closer she got the more a certain branch caught her attention.

"What is dangling from that branch?" Makoto questioned. She was no longer focused on the heat but what appeared to be a string tied to a branch. There was a note on the bottom of the string, that dangled at Makoto's eye level. Anyone shorter than her wouldn't have been able to reach it.

_Pull Me_

"Wow, how profound," Makoto thought out loud. Then the words began to change form. Makoto stood speechless, unable to do anything besides watch the words transform into different images. First, the was a needle. Then an orb. Next showed Usagi and Mamoru. Finally, there was Nephrite. In Makoto's excitement she grabbed the little note and with it the string. Makoto stared at the piece of paper hopefully. Only, there were no longer images on it. Makoto blinked and instantly she was covered in pudding. Chocolate pudding. From head to toe. While Makoto screamed in fury and tasted the horribly made pudding there was a sinister laugh. The laugh belong to the one and only Rumble, who was seat far above Makoto in the oak tree.

Makoto was only aware of the laughter as it died down. She looked above her, towards the heavens only to find Rumble looking down grinning

at her. In pure fury, she climbed the tree and chased him. Jumping from branch to branch as he ran, screaming in fear.

Word Count: 321


	19. 1 Kidnapped

-1With You By My Side

1. Kindnapped

It was far past midnight. The whole kingdom was asleep. That is except Dumb and Dumber.

Dumb finally made it to the fifth floor and fell into an open window. Dumber finally found the rope that Dumb just climbed.

Dumb was dumb enough to attempt lighting a candle to see what was around him. Dumber was stupider enough to yell to Dumb, "Where are you?"

Dumb was moronic enough to answer, "Over here."

"OKAY!" Dumber responded as if he knew where that was.

Just as the sun was raising, Dumb and Dumber stumbled into an elegant room, where a girl with golden blonde hair slept peacefully.

"It's almost light outside," Dumber said intelligently.

"Good, now I will be able to see," Dumb acknowledged gratefully.

"We don't have a captive yet," Dumber realized.

Both turned towards the sleeping blonde.

"She'll do," Dumber said. Dumb and Dumber casted a spell on the sleeping blonde as to not wake her.

"How will we get her out of here?" Dumber asked.

"Teleport, Dumbass."

Dumb made a stupid grin, "Oh yeah!"

Instantly, Dumb and Dumber vanished from the room with the sleeping blonde.

Word Count: 190


	20. 36 Sword

With You By My Side

36. Sword

"This sword will guide you on your mission," the King spoke hurriedly.

"Thank you, Sire," Mamoru bowed.

"Safe journey, Mamoru."

Mamoru stood then and nodded to the King before striding out of the castle. The King had given him a horse, a white stallion, for his journey. _Such as fairytales go_, Mamoru thought.

The stallion led Mamoru to where his Usagi was. At least Mamoru hoped so, because he was not guiding the stallion.

The stallion led him out of the kingdom and eastward into the woods. Midday, the stallion stopped by a lake. The same lake Usagi and Mamoru had stopped at. The same lake where Usagi found the magical orb.

"Now is not the time to stop," Mamoru spoke irritably at the stallion. However, the stallion ignored him and continued to drink from the lake.

Mamoru grunted irritated. He did decide that since the stallion was taking a break he might as well eat some food but remained on the stallion. The stallion seemed to nod at Mamoru's decision. Soon, they continued on their journey to rescue his Usagi.

It took two nights to reach the bridge that led to the castle where Usagi was assumed to be held captive. The stallion galloped across the bridge, where below formed a ring of hot, smoldering lava. Cautiously, Mamoru left the stallion and proceeded into the castle. Eventually, coming across the highest room in the tallest tower. There on the bed slept his angel Usagi.

Word Count: 252


	21. 35 Stolen

With You By My Side

35. Stolen

Mamoru had seemed to have gone into a trance. Not that he regretted what happened. However, the blonde might have been overreacting just a tad.

Mamoru saw Usagi laying on the bed in a peaceful sleep, very similar to Sleeping Beauty, only blonde hair. This was when the trance took effect. Mamoru walked over and knelt by his Angel's bedside. He took her hand in his and began caressing it while he gazed at her angelic, sleeping face. He put one hand on her cheek, while still caressing her hand, and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away he was gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, his Usagi's eyes. They held love in them.

Then they blinked. Usagi screamed and Mamoru jumped away from her flailing arms.

"Mamoru! You stole my first kiss, Baka!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs, not yet realizing that she had no clue where she was.

_I was her first kiss._ Mamoru thought and turned away blushing.

_Mamoru was my first kiss! Why am I yelling at him about this!? I'm so happy! _Usagi thought unable to figure out her emotions.

_Oh God, she must really hate me. Else she wouldn't be screaming like this. _Mamoru thought depressingly. _At least now you know how she really feels._

"Odango! Shut up!" Mamoru yelled out of anger.

Usagi immediately stopped. Mamoru had never yelled at her before. Sure, raised his voice, but never yelled. He sounded so angry with her.

There was no time to contemplate what was going on between them, both seemed to be froze, only staring at each other with horrified looks.

For outside Usagi's window, of the highest room in the tallest tower was a dragon.

Word Count: 300


End file.
